


A cámara lenta

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko se aficiona a la fotografía y le pide consejo a Kise. Aún no está seguro de si fue una buena idea o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cámara lenta

_Clic_.

La sonrisa cálida de Kise lo deslumbró casi tanto como el  _flash_  de la cámara.

—Sí que es una buena cámara —aseguró Kise trasteando a saber qué botones y, seguramente, poniendo patas arriba la configuración—. No es la que usaría un profesional, pero para un  _amateur_  va que chuta.

Kuroko había descubierto el gusto por la fotografía y, al comprobar que la calidad del móvil no era suficiente, su padre le prestó la cámara que estaba muerta de risa en lo más profundo del armario del cuarto de invitados. Las primeras fotografías de Kuroko, cómo no, captaron a Nigou jugueteando con un balón medio desinflado. La siguiente “víctima” no fue otro que Kagami, que no dejaba de protestar como si la cámara le hubiese absorbido el alma (o la poca inteligencia que le quedaba).

Acudir a Kise, el “experto” por excelencia en cámaras, y arrepentirse al instante fue todo uno.

—¡Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que le dieses a la fotografía, Kurokocchi! Va, ¿quieres que te sirva como modelo?

—No —respondió Kuroko rotundamente—. De hecho, estaba pensando en centrarme esta vez en paisajes urbanos.

— _Oh_. Paisajes urbanos —Kise ni intentó sonar un pelín menos decepcionado cuando le devolvió la cámara. Bien, estaba intacta—. ¿Me has llamado para ayudarte a hacer fotografías… de edificios?

La idea era que Kise le ayudase a entender el funcionamiento de la cámara y un poco de teoría resumida sobre ángulos, enfoque, iluminación y otros términos que le había susurrado su padre con poca convicción.

—Básicamente.

—Kurokocchi… —Kise le dio un puntapié a una piedra inexistente en el suelo. Resopló, cansado, y forzó una sonrisa— Bueno,  _vale_ , ¿tienes ya algo en mente o… improvisamos?

—Pensé en fotografiar este parque.

Kuroko echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El parque en que se había criado apenas había cambiado en todos aquellos años y, por suerte, aún conservaba la fuente en la que solían refrescarse Ogiwara y él en verano. Kise tenía toda la pinta de acabar de escuchar la conferencia más aburrida de su vida.

Al menos fue diligente en su tarea de aconsejar a Kuroko. Sus explicaciones eran claras y concisas —todo lo contrario que Kise en sí— y hasta se ofreció a hacer alguna fotografía como ejemplo. Kuroko prestaba atención a sus palabras, cada vez más acaloradas y contundentes, y a cómo sus ojos chispoteaban con más y más intensidad. 

* * *

La fotografía del tobogán amarillo no era ninguna maravilla, pero ya se había convertido en la favorita de Kuroko (con perdón de Nigou y su pose dramática en el gimnasio de Seirin).

—¡Oooh, qué guay! Me encanta lo de las hojas flotando. Le da un toque así como enigmático.

—Yo no soy responsable del viento, Kise-kun.

Kise se enfurruñó, diciendo que no era  _tan_  tonto como Kuroko se pensaba, y le sugirió ir al Maji. Según él y su percepción errónea del espacio, quedaba cerca. Kuroko iba a replicar y explicarle la distancia entre el parque y la hamburguesería, pero, siendo sensatos, no iba a ser él quien negase la oportunidad de beberse un batido bien fresquito de vainilla. Y eso Kise lo sabía bien.

—Me conozco un atajo por donde hay un edificio de esos antiguos, pero con encanto. Puede que te interese, Kurokocchi.

—Puede.

En efecto, el edificio del que Kise hablaba, a cinco minutos del parque, era bonito. No aparecería en ninguna guía turística que destacase la arquitectura de Tokio, ni mucho menos, pero era por eso que había captado tanto la atención de Kuroko. Discreto, simple, acogedor. Nada que ver con la edificación ostentosa y occidental que se había imaginado al escuchar a Kise.

—El despacho de mi mánager queda por aquí, así que suelo pasar por delante de esta casa y la miro un rato —Kise se rió—. No me extrañaría que los vecinos me conociesen y todo.

—Qué conducta más sospechosa, Kise-kun.

—¡Oye, que no es por espiar!

Kuroko, con la cámara colgándole del cuello y dándole golpecitos en el pecho, echó otro vistazo al edificio. Miró a Kise, que le sonreía con ilusión, e hizo la foto.

Era una buena fotografía —eso hasta Kise lo admitió— y aun así Kuroko no pudo evitar sentir que faltaba  _algo_. ¿Podría ser porque el cielo se había nublado y faltaba luz?

—Kise-kun, ¿te importaría ponerte delante de la puerta?

—¿Por fin quieres que pose? —Kise ensordó a media ciudad con su voz entusiasmada— ¡Muy, bien, Kurokocchi! ¡No me quites el ojo de encima!

«Como si pudiera», pensó Kuroko.

Kise se apoyó con cuidado en la puerta, asegurándose ante todo de no manchar su Ropa de Marca, y enamoró a la cámara con su sonrisa de plástico.

A Kuroko no le convencía.

—Kise-kun, patata.

Kise miró a Kuroko por un instante fugaz, pero suficiente para presionar el botón.

_¡Clic!_

La sonrisa de Kise en la fotografía era resplandeciente, el toque de luz que Kuroko necesitaba. Fue  _extraño_  pensar que lo que había ocasionado el cambio de la sonrisa artificial a la natural fue pasar de mirar al objetivo inerte de la cámara a los ojos de Kuroko.

La fotografía del tobogán del parque no era nada en comparación.

—Creo que me gusta más la versión en la que no apareces —musitó Kuroko mientras comparaba ambas imágenes.

—¡Pero bueno!

Los gimoteos de Kise no sonsacaron la verdad de Kuroko.

Kuroko guardó la cámara, satisfecho con los progresos que había hecho al cabo del día, y caminó con las historietas de Kise como compañía. Era menos terrible de lo que recordaba. Kise era todo cháchara y  _Kurokocchi, que no me estás escuchando_  y blablablá, pero Kuroko se sentía cómodo a su lado. Como una fotografía impecable donde solo estuviesen ellos dos.

A aquellas horas de la tarde, el Maji aún no estaba a rebosar de gente y no tenía que ver cómo los demás se daban empujones en la cola. Mejor. A Kuroko no le gustaba tener que esperar por su batido.

—Dos batidos de vainilla, por favor —exclamó Kise con su tono de semental. Eso, entre las chicas de Kaijou, podría funcionar.

Con Kuroko no.

—Kise-kun, no te cueles. Estaba yo delante.

La chica tras el mostrador los miró a ambos, como si acabase de reparar en la presencia prácticamente inexistente de Kuroko, y sonrió con timidez.

—Pero si uno es para ti, Kurokocchi —Kise hizo pucheros y Kuroko decidió que lo más sensato sería dejar que se saliese con la suya. El final era el mismo: se iba a tomar el batido sí o sí.

Kise se emperró en pagar él los dos batidos y Kuroko ya estaba perdiendo parte de su paciencia.

—Hacía siglos que no me tomaba uno de estos —comentó Kise nada más salir del Maji—. ¡Hay que ver lo rico que está!

—Por eso es mi favorito —Kuroko, por una vez, le dio la razón. Y Kise se dio cuenta.

—Mira,  _por fin_  tenemos algo en común, Kurokocchi. ¡Deberíamos venir más a menudo!

—Yo ya vengo con frecuencia.

—¡Kurokocchi!

Kise y su orgullo herido siguieron dando sorbos al batido. Algo tan delicioso podía mejorar el humor de cualquier persona, y Kise, por muy raro que fuese —que lo era—, no fue la excepción.

Parecía un bebé tomando un biberón. Kuroko mordió la pajita para no echarle la risa a la cara.

Tan concentrado estaba Kise en su batido-biberón que no se dio cuenta de que Kuroko, el maestro de hacer un  _¡chas!_  mudo y desaparecer por arte de magia, se había ido. Estaba en las escaleras más cercanas, con el batido en el escalón de abajo, y sacando poco a poco la cámara del estuche.

No se iba a perder la oportunidad.

—Kise-kun.

Kise, con los labios en la pajita, miró a los lados buscando a Kuroko.

 _Clic_.

La fotografía captaba el momento exacto en que Kise, simultáneamente, daba otro sorbo y se sorprendía por ver a Kuroko en las escaleras. Con la cámara apuntándole acusadoramente y la foto como testigo de su despiste.

—¡Kurokocchi! —Kise se atragantó y por poco le salió medio batido por la nariz.

Kuroko cogió el batido del suelo y seguiría bebiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido de no ser porque ya se lo había acabado. No quedaba ni una gota.

—¡Déjame ver la foto! —Kise correteó hacia él como un niño que salía del colegio tras empezar las vacaciones de verano.

Ni se inmutó ante la ofensa de haber sido relegado a la categoría de “paisaje urbano”. No sería Kuroko quien le rompiese la felicidad en pedazos. Ese era el único capricho, si se podía considerar uno, que le concedería a Kise en lo que quedase de día.

O no.

Antes de que Kise pudiese subir los escalones, Kuroko se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozasen. Podría decir que perdió el equilibrio o poner cualquier otra excusa absurda, y quizás lograría convencer a Kise, pero nunca llegaría a engañarse a sí mismo. Fue un beso buscado. Y lo repetiría sin duda.

A Kise se le cayó el batido de las manos. Menudo desperdicio.

La parte positiva —si es que podía haber algo bueno en que un batido medio lleno diese de beber al suelo de una calle olvidada— era que Kise aprovechó que sus manos estaban desocupadas para agarrarse a la cintura de Kuroko, que, por una vez, estaba más alto que él.

Fue Kise el que se negó a dejar que el beso muriese. Quizás quería sentir el sabor del batido de vainilla en los labios de Kuroko. Quizás no. Quizás resultaba que sí sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Faltaba poco para que las piernas de Kuroko temblasen. Le sirvió de consuelo ver que, si de verdad se caía, Kise estaría ahí para recogerlo con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaría a él.

Por si las moscas, Kuroko tomaría entre sus manos las mejillas sonrojadas de Kise.

—Kurokocchi… —Kise cerró un ojo al sentir el pulgar de Kuroko acariciándole.

Ojalá pudiese haber sacado una fotografía en aquel momento. Habría sido la mejor de las obras de arte.

Kise, en vez de quedarse quieto, le abrazó la cintura y enterró su cara en la barriga de Kuroko. Le cámara le daba golpecitos en la cocorota, pero no parecía que le importase demasiado.

Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

—Kurokocchi, no digas nada. Quedémonos así un momento, ¿vale?

Kuroko vaciló, pero asintió. Por mucho que dijese, en el fondo le concedería todos los caprichos del mundo a Kise. Se los merecía.

—Aún no me has enseñado la foto —dijo Kise tras un instante, o varios, de silencio.

—Tienes razón —Kuroko sonrió—, aunque, bien pensado, creo que la voy a borrar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ni hablar del peluquín, Kurokocchi, eso sí que no! —Kise se abalanzó sobre Kuroko y le arrebató la cámara del cuello— ¡Quiero una copia!

—Es de narcisistas querer una fotografía en la que solo sales tú.

—Fotos donde salgo yo hay muchas. Por algo _soy modelo_  —Kise sonrió triunfante al ver su propia cara en la pantalla de la cámara—. Pero hechas por ti, Kurokocchi, hay pocas.

La voz de Kise era tan dulce que el sabor a batido de vainilla que pululaba por el paladar de Kuroko se avinagró un poco.

—Podemos quedar otra vez para continuar haciendo fotografías.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Siempre hablo en serio —aseguró Kuroko—. Además, aún me queda mucho por aprender.

—¿Y si me compro una cámara y practicamos juntos?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Podrían ocultar lo sonrojados que estaban hablando de estupideces (“Kurokocchi, ¿fijo que no controlas el viento? Porque aquí también salen hojas volando” “Kise-kun, no soy un espíritu de la naturaleza”), pero era imposible esconder cómo sus manos se iban acercando cada vez más.  Un par de pasos más y sus dedos ya podrían enlazarse solos.


End file.
